In Her Point of View
by pusanggalla
Summary: One-Shot. Shikamaru thought of himself as something insignificant. He never thought she'd see him in a diffirent light. Literally! ShikaXIno First fanfic! Please review! Thanks.


Author's Note: Hiya! It's my first time to write a fanfic so please no FLAMES!! Anything constructive I'm obliged to accept. Hehe. Please review!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just the constipated baboon.

**In Her Point of View**

He have always thought of himself as those clouds. Clouds that blend with the dark, evening sky. Visible? Quite possible. Worth watching? Nah.

He could be seen, but never appreciated.

Not that he's complaining and stuff, after all, he knew all along where he stands. Right there. Not that far, yet not that close. But because of a stupid thing called 'fondness', he wished he could be more. More than a teammate. And maybe...maybe... more than a friend.

He slapped his face hard. "Ugh..what am I thinking. This is troublesome."

He diverted his attention upwards. The full moon's shining brighter than ever, and the stars glowed like it never glowed before. He smiled to himself. "I should do this often." He should just relax, and think about nothing. Not another upcoming chuunin exam, not his missions, not the jounin test. Not her.

"Hey, Shikamaru!"

Bummer.

He knew that voice. And right after the moment he heard that voice, he slapped himself. All he could mutter is a simple, "troublesome."

'Why is she here?'

Soon after he saw the blonde woman wave at him. Her long hair flowed along with the breeze her eyes shone brighter than the stars. Okay, now he's exaggerating (or so he thought). He hated himself for mentally noting. 'She sure grew up beautiful.'

He knew he's understating her beauty.

He sat up and wore his usual, bored face, as his teammate neared her. "Ino, don't you have anything to do? Shouldn't you water the plants or something? Go heal someone? Chase pretty boys with dark pasts? Why are you here?"

His blonde teammate threw her a bag of food and sat beside him. "Why? Is this place yours? As a Konoha villager I have the rights to be here."

He rolled his eyes. Ino just smiled, her baby blue eyes twinkling.

"Chouji asked me to come. He said you haven't got dinner with you. I cooked that."

He growled silently. (Don't ask me how he did that) 'That Chouji! I knew this was his idea.'

Well, you see. Shikamaru's thinking a lot lately. Mostly about the lo- (okay he'll get mad) er... fondness department. And Chouji, the sensitive person he is, knew right away what his bestfriend's trouble was. So he'd invite Shikamaru to dinner, or lunch, or any sessions that include eating, and talk about crazy things. Like how to win a girl's heart and stuff. Shikamaru, who'd never listen to what crap his bestfriend is saying slowly began to relate, and the moment he gulped at Akimichi Chouji's words,

"Our teammate sure is popular. If all you'd do is sulk and say 'troublesome' everytime she's there, she'll get away.",

he knew he needed a break. Badly.

"Hello, earth to Shikamaru! What are you gawking for! Don't waste my food. It's meant for human consumption! Do you know how much time I had spent just to prepare that?"

He's brain started functioning and he rolled his eyes."Sheesh. You're like my mother."

Shikamaru began munching the so-called precious, time-buying food while Ino watched in fascination. Shikamaru felt her gaze and asked with his mouth full. "What?"

She managed to control a small chuckle and waved her hand. "Nothing." She looked up, and gasped. "Woah!! It's beautiful."

Shikamaru smirked, his eyes glued at her. "Yeah." You sure are.

Ino opened her mouth, never leaving her eyes from the celestial beings."Shikamaru? I never thought you liked stargazing. I thought all you wanted to see are bunches of white, puffy clouds. What brings you here?"

"It's a new found hobby."

"Yeah right. And pigs fly."

"Well, you used your technique to be able to fly once."

"Didn't I warn you about forehead?"

"Just joking."

"Tssss."

He burped, said thank you and shot his gaze towards where she looks. "Im looking for an exact personification of myself." He searched for any cloud and smiled when he found one.

She raised her brows. "Really? Have you found it?"

"Sure did."

"Where?"

"There." He pointed towards the lone cloud. Almost invisible, if not for some shades of purple that complemented the dark sky.

"Uh...I can't see anything Shikamaru."

He sighed. Exactly his point. Right from the beginning. Troublesome.

"It's over there. See?"

He leaned closer so he could show her what he's talking about, but freezed when he realized, their faces are millimeters apart. Ino, who's not dumb enough to know why her teammate stopped talking shifted her gaze from the sky, to his eyes.

He cursed. Troublesome life...

Baby blue met dull black ones.

No one dared to break the contact. The more they try, the more they fail. Who knew this could happen?

Even a genius like him haven't got any explanation.

She never knew she'd be affected this much.

Both hearts are beating fast.

Both at denial.

It took him a minute to finally start talking.

"Y-Your face is light. Don't overdo powders."

Just like a dream of a constipated baboon who tried to sleep while waiting for loperamide to kick in.

Poof. It was gone. The moment's over.

"Uh...yeah."

Shikamaru sighed with relief as his teammate forced (and I mean forced!!) herself to look at the sky again.

A few moments later she tapped Shikamaru on the shoulders, her face painted with exciteness.

"I see! You're that star! Ne Shikamaru?"

He raised his brows. "What?"

He shot her an 'are-you-outta-your-mind?' look. There are hundreds of stars out there.

Ino smiled while talking. "See that lone star there on the right? That's it right? At first I didn't notice 'cause the cloud got in the way."

He gagged. It's unmanly but he did.

No way.

Shikamaru stared at blabbermouth. She, saw it?

He smiled to himself and lied down the thick grass.

"Seriously, do you think I'd compare myself with a star? You got it wrong."

His rejoicing teammate stopped..erm.. rejoicing.

"What? You mean that's not it?"

"Uh-huh."

"Where is it then?"

"Gone."

"You freak. You're pranking me!!"

"No. I'm not. If you want I'll show another one to you tomorrow."

"Sure! Here again?"

"Duh. Sometimes your brain needs troublesome repair."

"Just because your a genius doesn't mean I have no brain!!"

Both argued, unknown, hidden feelings kept in their hearts. He doesn't care if she's chasing pretty boy or not. Nor if ever she'll walk out whenever he calls her troublesome. What matters, is that she... she's there. As long as she notices a liitle dark cloud called 'him', he's happy.

After all, it takes just a second glance to appreciate stuff.

And he... well he's able to wait. Along with starry nights, overly-sized moons and dark skies.

So? Whaddya think? Passable? Good enough? Please review. It would be really helpful. No Flames, kay?


End file.
